The Great Storm
by Boann
Summary: Tracy Island experiences all kinds of bad weather, often caused by the inhabitants!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

**Thought it was about time I got back in the game. I started this story a couple of years ago now and thought it would be interesting to finish it and see where it went. As always, reviews are treasured. I'd love to know what you think!**

**Boann**

A peaceful day on Tracy Island. White fluffy clouds floated in a picturesque blue sky. The aqua water lapped almost playfully against the sands of the beach. Birds were chirping happily from within the jungle.

It was a quiet, lazy, peaceful summer Sunday afternoon in the Tracy house.

However, that peace wasn't destined to last…

"GORDON!"

From their comfortable seats on the patio, basking in front of the pool, Jeff, Scott and Virgil looked towards the house.

"I told you it wouldn't be quiet for long" said Virgil almost sadly, returning his attention to the book he had been reading

A moment later, Alan came storming out of the house, holding what looked like one of his school notebooks.

"Whoa, now I know something is wrong," smiled Scott. "Alan within ten yards of school work during summer?"

"Put a sock in it, Scott," Alan fiercely snapped.

"Something we can do for you, Alan?" asked Jeff in his "let's all calm down" voice.

"Yeah," said Alan. "You can go and get Thunderbird 4 ready so when I find Gordon we can throw a line out the back and let him drag along the bottom of it all the way around the island!"

Virgil, after having read the same line in his book about fifteen times due to the disturbance Alan was causing, put his book down. "Sorry sprout, we're on neutral territory here."

"So you haven't seen him?" asked Alan dismally.

Scot frowned suspiciously. "What exactly did he do?" he asked slowly.

Alan's cheeks turned red. "Nothing," he mumbled. "You know what?" he called, his voice rising so that even Onaha, who was in the kitchen, looked up. "I bet he's hiding 'cos he knows if he runs, I'd catch him in no time! You know what they say about fish out of water!"

"Nope, enlighten me."

Alan spun around to see Gordon strolling out of the opposite end of the house, a grin on his face. "You!" he cried, dropping the notebook and charging at Gordon, who, just before contact, spun around and pushed his him forward towards the pool. Alan tried to stop, but was going too fast and fell headfirst into the water with a loud splash.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon erupted with laughter at seeing their little brother resurface with an angry look on his face. Even Jeff tried to hide his smile behind his magazine.

"Dunked by a fish out of water," laughed Gordon. "The lowest of the low!"

"Screw you!" choked Alan, trying to stay above water.

"Oh! What's this Alan?" squealed Gordon, mockingly, picking up the dropped notebook. "Certainly interesting!"

Scott and Virgil were almost on the floor when Gordon showed them the notebook. It was covered in magazine clippings from one of Tintin's old magazines. Kisses, pictures of lipstick and even a photo of the Backstreet Boys now decorated the notebook's cover.

"Give that here!" yelled Alan, who was now swimming to the pool edge.

"I think some of your teachers and friends would be very interested to see this," chuckled Gordon.

"Gordon, I swear to God I'll kill you!" yelled Alan, trying to jump out of the water to grab the book.

Gordon held it above his head. "Come on Alan! Jump!" he laughed.

After a few tries, Alan bowed his head down, making Gordon laugh even more. Then he saw Alan's shoulders start to shake. "Alan?" Alan didn't look up. "Oh, come on! It was just a joke," he said, offering his brother a hand.

Alan sprang into action, taking advantage of Gordon lowering his defences and tugged his arm hard. Gordon gave a yelp as he too was flung into the water. No sooner had he surfaced than Alan dunked him.

Scott and Virgil continued to laugh.

"Ten bucks on Gordon," said Virgil.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know Virg, Alan's got a lot of rage."

Gordon had managed to get on top of Alan, holding him under the water while Alan thrashed underneath him.

"Come on boys, that's enough." said Jeff sternly. "Joke's over. Gordon, leave your brother alone."

"C'mon Dad, its just a bit of fun," grinned Gordon, bringing Alan up for a few seconds before shoving him under again.

Jeff frowned warningly. "I don't think that's how Alan would describe it."

Alan was starting struggle under his brother's hold. His thrashing and fighting was exhausting him and he needed air, but although he tried to tell Gordon this by grabbing his brother's arms and shaking them, it seemed Gordon was too preoccupied with his victory. Thankfully Gordon brought him up again and immediately Alan lashed out with a rough push.

"Whoa, take it easy!" said Gordon, as Alan struggled to the pool's edge angrily.

"Don't you tell me to take it easy!" snarled Alan, angry at his brother's lack of consideration. "Some of us can't stay under for as long as you! But I guess you didn't notice me trying to tell you that because you were too preoccupied with lapping up the attention!"

"Alan, what's up your arse?" asked Gordon defensively, hopping out of the pool. "You started it!"

"Oh yeah! I started it!" exclaimed Alan, his voice ringing with sarcasm. "I was the one who invaded my brother's room and defaced his property!"

"Stop being so immature!" said Gordon, he and Alan's faces now inches apart.

Alan scoffed. "Oh, I'm immature?"

"Stop it!" Jeff halted the argument. "Both of you get cleaned up and head down to Thunderbird 2 silo for your clean-up chores. Then I want you down here by lunch to greet Lady Penelope when she comes."

"Yeah, and while I'm there I'll see if I can clean up the baby's attitude," mumbled Gordon.

Alan glared at him. "Don't call me a baby!" he cried, charging up the stairs still dripping wet. "Just because I'm always the one who gets dumped on, you-argh!"

Jeff sprang to his feet as Alan slipped and fell, tumbling down and landing at the foot of the steps.

Scott and Virgil also ran over.

"Alan, are you okay?" asked Jeff, going to help his son.

Alan got to his feet, pulling away. "I'm fine," he mumbled, though he was holding his head.

Jeff turned him around and looked him up and down. "Are you sure? That was a nasty fall."

Alan's scalp was bleeding near the top of his forehead, but he looked all right. Jeff looked at his eyes and couldn't find anything wrong.

"I'm fine," he said again, pulling away and heading a little more slowly up the stairs.

Jeff turned to see Gordon walking nervously towards them. He exchanged a glance with his son, before Gordon followed Alan into the house.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Gordon slowly walked to Alan's room, where he had no doubt his little brother had retreated to. He tapped on the door. "Alan, can I come in?"

Impatient at Alan's ignorance, he let himself in. After a quick scan of the room, he found Alan sitting in a chair on the balcony, his arms folded.

He cautiously approached him. "Alan…"

Alan told him to do something he wouldn't have dared utter in front of his father.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay?" said Gordon dramatically.

"Don't give me that! You always do this to me!" exclaimed Alan, standing up to face his brother.

Gordon's eyes were immediately drawn to the wound on Alan's head, which his brother had clearly given no attention to. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You always pick on me, all of you! Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean you have to give me so much crap!" Alan's voice was growing louder.

"We don't always give you crap! It was just a joke!" shot back Gordon.

"Oh, well I'm glad you thought it was funny!" cried Alan. "It just gave me a headache!"

Jumping at the chance, Gordon indicated to the wound on Alan's scalp. "You should get that checked out."

Alan snorted in defiance and turned his back on Gordon, leaning on the balcony railing.

Sighing, Gordon retreated to Alan's bathroom, grabbing a flannel and wetting it. He walked back out onto the balcony and put a gentle hand on Alan's shoulder to turn him around. "C'mon, let me see."

Alan shook him off. "Gordon, leave it."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help." Gordon tried to calm the situation with soothing words.

It appeared Alan would have none of that. "I think you've done enough today, Gordon. The last thing I want is you fussing over me like I'm a five year old."

Gordon's temper took over. "Well, you're certainly acting like a five year old! Why don't you just get over it and let me help?"

"Get over it?" exclaimed Alan, backing away. "Maybe it's too late for me to get over it Gordon! I'm sick of being picked on! I'm sick of no one taking my side!"

Gordon saw Alan's pupil's dilate dangerously and was immediately stern. "Alan, sit down."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" yelled Alan, blinking and looking unsure of himself, "You're not my Da…"

Gordon saw what was about to happen just before it did and managed to catch Alan around the chest before he could hit the floor. He helped him inside and onto his bed. "Alan, just relax, its ok," he said softly, as Alan struggled in his hold.

"Gordon, just leave me alone, I'm fine," he stammered, sounding breathless.

"No, you're not," Gordon said firmly, lying him down and holding the damp flannel he was still carrying over Alan's forehead.

Alan still tried to struggle, but looked too weak to keep fighting. "It was nothing, I just…had a dizzy spell," he mumbled.

"And I wonder why," commented Gordon dryly, as he removed the flannel to examine the wound. It didn't seem to be too deep and had stopped bleeding, but Alan's eyes were a little too unfocused for his liking. He brought his watch to his face. "Dad, come in, can you hear me?"

The response was instantaneous. "Yes Gordon, what's the matter?"

"I think you'd better come up to Alan's room. He's had a bad dizzy spell and I think it's got to do with the fall he took earlier."

Jeff nodded. "I'll be right there."

"Why did you do that?" moaned Alan, trying to sit up.

Gordon held him down. "Because Dad deserves to know what just happened and with any luck he'll make you see sense about how you are really feeling."

Alan scoffed again. "Yeah, that's right! You can't boss me around so why don't you bring Dad in?"

Gordon ignored him.

Jeff jogged into the room and bent down over Alan. "What happened?"

Gordon sighed and explained as Jeff examined Alan. Alan was quiet, but didn't stop fidgeting.

When Gordon had finished, Jeff nodded. "Alan, I think you've got a mild concussion. I'm going to take you up to the infirmary."

"But Dad!" moaned Alan.

"No buts, Alan," interrupted Jeff in a stern tone.

Alan couldn't resist being walked to the infirmary and laid on a bed to be examined.

Jeff took Gordon to one side. "You were fighting?"

Gordon was surprised, having not told his father about his heated conversation with Alan. "Yeah," he replied, sheepishly.

Jeff nodded. "I could tell."

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Gordon with a glance at his brother.

"He'll be ok with rest," replied Jeff. "Why don't we go downstairs? Penny's due to arrive soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**Shadowfox8**

**cutiepie2191**

**laurelleaves**

**criminally charmed**

**Bexi-chan**

**sherrybird**

**Iniysa**

**Megs McGrizzle and**

**Firestorm557**

**It was so lovely to receive such a warm welcome, not to mention all of the comments and helpful tips and ideas. Thankyou so much!**

**Boann**

Half an hour later, the famous pink car turned up floating on its hydrofoils at the Tracy jetty and Jeff was helping a glamorous woman out of it. She was dressed to match her car and wore an angelic smile as she kissed Jeff and the boys hello.

"No doubt you would like to rest after your journey, Penny. I'll take you to the guest room," offered Jeff.

Penelope smiled. "That would be most gracious of you, Jeff."

Scott, Virgil and Gordon, who were lined up behind the pair, all smiled as their father's face lit up the way it always did when he was around Penny. As the two walked towards the house, an exhausted Parker trudged up from the car, loaded with bags.

"Let us help you there, Parker," smiled Scott. "You go and make yourself comfortable at the pool."

"Much appreciated, Mr Tracy," said a relieved Parker.

Once they'd taken the bags up to the house, they joined Parker outside.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The sun was starting to droop lazily in the sky. Jeff and Penny were strolling leisurely along the beach barefoot, enjoying the soft sand and gentle lap of the waves.

"I noticed Alan wasn't at the jetty earlier, is something wrong?" asked Penny.

Jeff gave a small laugh. "A joke taken too seriously. Alan fell down the stairs outside and has a mild concussion."

Penny made a sad face. "Oh dear! I'll go and see him later then."

Jeff smiled at her motherly nature towards the situation.

"I know I have always said it, Jeff," smiled Penny. "But I just as I think this is the closest thing to paradise I will ever experience, you show me more of this beautiful island."

Jeff laughed. "You know you're welcome anytime, Penny."

Penny flashed him her gorgeous smile.

Jeff was reminded of the old times. Not so long ago, he and Penny had shared a quiet, slow, private relationship. They had cautiously tested their relationship, and as a sensible step, had not told anyone about it. Not even Jeff's boys had known about it. It was probably for the best though. Jeff and Penny had found their lives to be too different to maintain that kind of a connection and had mutually decided to end it. Jeff had International Rescue to lead and wasn't quite ready to accept another woman in his life after Lucille. Penny was used to her formal life in England and wasn't confident about entering such a well-developed family. Although they both cared for each other, they kept their relationship strictly friendly.

Then there were the boys to consider. Jeff knew that they had realised something was going on between him and Penny long ago and they occasionally teased him about it. But he doubted they were ready to accept Penny into the family that suddenly after spending so many years without their mother. Especially Alan. With no memories of Lucille, having Penny around as a mother figure, Jeff believed, would be very uncomfortable for him, especially as a teenager.

Penny broke his thoughts. "It looks as if I won't be going home as soon as I thought."

Jeff followed her gaze. True enough, it looked as if Penny wouldn't be able to travel far. Dark clouds were hovering threateningly over the top of the island.

"We'll have to secure the house," said Jeff. "Usually that means a hell of a storm is coming"

"I thought the wind was picking up," Penny pondered.

"You'd be more than welcome to stay the night Penny," said Jeff.

"That's very kind of you," Penny smiled, readjusting her pink shawl that had slipped off her shoulder in the wind.

There was a brief pause between them, before they both looked at each other in the same way.

'_We can't do that_' their eyes seemed to giggle.

They both smiled and walked back up to Tracy Manor.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan lay miserably on his bed in the infirmary. Virgil, who'd tended to him, had told him to stay put and right now that's the last thing he wanted to do. He was still holding in the hurt.

_Stupid brothers_, he thought, _they don't know what its like and they don't give a damn either. They just say sorry and expect things to be ok._

Alan was used to being teased by his bothers and sometimes he didn't mind the playful bantering. But it was times like this when he felt segregated. Obviously he couldn't talk about it properly to any of his brothers and his Dad always seemed to look at him as if to say, '_Get over it Alan_' whenever he was in a grumpy mood about it.

But this time was slightly worse. Being the clumsy idiot he was, he hadn't thought about the steps being wet and he'd given them the perfect opportunity to fuss over him like a child.

Well, he wasn't going to give them that satisfaction anymore. He was going. A walk along the beach would help him cool off and get him away from everyone for a while. Gingerly he swung his legs over the bed and snuck out of the infirmary. He was in luck. Nobody seemed to be inside. Lady Penelope had no doubt arrived and they were all out by the pool. The only person he saw was Onaha, who was in the kitchen making a glorious lunch. The smell of food sent his stomach churning in disgust. He managed to slip past Onaha unseen and out through the side of the house. He got outside to find it wasn't as warm as it had been earlier, which was unusual. Dark clouds now disgraced the blue sky. The wind swept over his bare arms, giving him goose bumps. His head began to pound again and he felt sick, making him lean against the doorframe. Nevertheless he trekked on down the beach, where he meandered with his hands in his pockets.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Storms came swift on Tracy Island. Jeff knew that in a few hours, all hell would break loose. Already the sky had darkened and the wind had picked up speed. Whilst Penelope chatted with Tintin in the living room, Jeff, his sons, Kirano and Parker were busy readying the house. Anything loose, such as chairs and pot plants, was stowed away. The spare power generator was checked, doors were closed and windows were bolted and the open area at the front of the house was secured. The pools were covered and Kirano's many gardens were covered with mesh, which was secured into the ground, to protect the plants from the wind. Inside, Virgil and Onaha checked that blankets, sleeping bags, torches, food and water and first aid kits were ready in the living room; the retreat for when storms became dangerous.

Brains and Fermat did a check below ground to make sure there was no way the storm could affect any of the silos, where the Thunderbird machines were safely housed.

Once Jeff was satisfied with the progress they were making, he went to his office to make a call.

"Hey Dad, how are you?"

"We're fine, John. How are things up there?" asked Jeff, fondly.

"There's a chance of a flood north of Paris, Italy. There's also a bushfire in Pinjarra, Australia that is threatening to get out of control. But so far, it's been pretty quiet," reported John.

"And what of our space operative?" asked Jeff with a smile.

John emulated him. "Your space operative is looking forward to his leave, which is swiftly approaching. I want to get back under that sun."

Jeff chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid there's not much sun here at the moment. I'm just calling you to let you know a heck of a storm is about to hit us, so we'll be running communications on the emergency line until tomorrow morning."

John looked away, presumably at a screen, and frowned, "Yeah," he mused. "I can see it approaching. It looks big. You've probably got another hour before things get bad," he reported.

"Well, we're almost done securing the house, so that should be enough time," said Jeff.

"Make sure you all take care," said John. "Tell Alan I said hello."

"Alan?" Jeff questioned.

John frowned. "Yeah, if this storm ends up being as big as it looks from here, he's going to have a rough night."

Jeff caught on. Ever since childhood, Alan had experienced a phobia of storms. Although Alan had grown and matured since then, he still grew nervous whenever a storm hit and always had nightmares in that situation. But Jeff and the others had discovered that a hot drink and plenty of company for comfort kept Alan calm.

"I'm a little worried about him, "Jeff confided. "He and Gordon had a fight earlier today and Alan took a bit of a tumble. He's in the infirmary with a mild concussion, but if he's listened to Virgil's advice, he should be ok."

"Not exactly good timing is it?" said John, cringing.

"He'll be fine. We'll move him into the living room with us and keep a close eye on him," assured Jeff.

"Good luck," said John with a small chuckle.

"Thanks, John. If I don't hear from you tonight, I'll contact you in the morning," Jeff said.

"FAB," was John reply.

Cutting the connection and switching off the main power, Jeff rose from his chair. He thought it was about time to check on Alan.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan trudged along the beach, trying to ignore the howling wind, which was blowing seawater against his face, harshly. It had grown considerably dark in the past few minutes, making the normally cheerful beach a gloomy place.

Great. A storm. A perfect opportunity for his family to fuss over him.

Alan knew they'd probably realised he was missing by now, but didn't intend on turning back. He wanted to be alone. Suddenly thunder boomed overhead, signalling the arrival of a drizzle of rain. Annoyed, Alan sat down in the sand near the edge of the jungle, using the broad leaves of an overhead palm tree to keep somewhat dry.

Dread was swelling inside him. He had always hated storms. Ever since he was a kid, they freaked him out, and the worse thing was, he didn't know why. During a storm, he slept restlessly and was always woken up by the sounds or nightmares. And that was when he was indoors. Outside on the beach, where the storm would hit hardest, Alan knew he couldn't keep his fear at bay for long. Sooner or later, he'd have to go back.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff ran through the house, into the living room where his family, Penny, Parker, the Kirano's and the Hackenbackers, were all making themselves comfortable. The curtains were drawn and the lights were lit.

"Has anybody seen Alan?" he called.

"Isn't he still in the infirmary?" asked Scott.

Jeff shook his head. There had been no sign of his youngest son anywhere in the house.

"I've checked all over, he's not in the house," said Jeff.

"Have you tried tracing his watch?" asked Gordon.

"Already have. It's on his bedside table," said Jeff, sombrely.

"Silos?" offered Virgil.

Jeff shook his head.

"He has to be somewhere along the beach," said Scott, instantly snapping into 'action mode'. "I'll go and find him."

"You're not going alone," said Jeff. "Virgil? You're in charge until we get back. We'll communicate via the radio."

Scott grabbed a torch and tossed another to Jeff. "Let's go."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan was beginning to think that not turning back was a mistake. He told himself he was being stupid, but it appeared that some fears you just couldn't fight away. Now he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in his arms. He tried to block out the sound of the thunder, the lightning overhead. The rain was now pelting down, making his shelter useless. The freezing water soaked his clothes and the bitter wind only added to his misery. He blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

He would be strong. He would show his family he could face his fears. He would show he could be brave and independent. The sand, which was blowing in the wind, stung his bare flesh, pushing him that little bit further, emotionally.

He wanted to be brave. He wanted to outlast the storm. But a little voice kept telling him that if he didn't go home soon, the storm would outlast him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once more and welcome to the final chapter!**

**I'm so happy with all the awesome reviews I've received and I'm thrilled you're enjoying this story. I'm also glad that a few of you are growing impatient with Alan's antics. However much I love victimizing Alan, I wanted to show that, although he is often the perfect candidate for over-protectiveness and fussing, he does bring it on himself sometimes. Being a teenager he is impetuous and irresponsible-(weren't we all??) and I wanted to see how well I could get that across-great results! **

**Thanks all once again and I'll see you next time!! **

"Alan!" Scott called for what seemed like the thousandth time. Once again, his words were lost in the howling wind.

Donned in wet weather gear, he and his father were walking along the beach in the pouring rain. The storm was well and truly above them now. The thunder boomed overhead.

_Alan must be scared out of his wits_, thought Scott

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his little brother, like he did whenever Alan was scared during a storm. Instead he was faced with the bitter cold, wind and rain.

"He can't be far away!" Jeff called over the storm.

They scanned the distance ahead with their torches. But it was a flash of lightning that caused Scott to spot a huddled figure.

"There!" he cried, racing towards Alan.

"Alan!" he called, but it was obvious Alan couldn't hear him. Finally he sank to his knees in the sand next to his brother, who raised his head.

"Scott?" Alan's voice revealed his fear.

Scott flung his arms around his little brother. Soon he felt Jeff's arms around the both of them too. Scott suddenly became aware of how fiercely Alan shook in his arms.

"Come on, let's go!" he called.

Shielding Alan from the weather, they made their way back to the house.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Virgil had received his father's message to say they'd found Alan ten minutes ago, yet for him that was ten minutes too long. As creative as he was claimed to be, Virgil was also a realist. His training in medicine had taught him that. Now he was pacing across the living room, trying to prepare himself for his task that lay ahead. Alan had left with a mild concussion; no doubt he was still feeling the effects. Exposed to such harsh conditions, his body temperature would be dangerously low, maybe showing early signs of hypothermia…

"Virg! Cut it out! You're making me dizzy," said Gordon.

Virgil snapped out of his trance. "Sorry, just thinking," he apologised, taking a seat next to his brother on the floor in front of the couch.

"I'm sure Alan will be fine, Virgil," Penelope reassured from her position, curled up on an armchair.

"Yeah Virg, Alan's tough, he'll be alright," added Gordon.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," sighed Virgil. "But you know me."

Gordon ruffled his hair, an action known to annoy Virgil, yet this time, the middle Tracy brother made no effort to prevent it. "Yeah, we know you. Always Doctor Do-Good."

The others chuckled.

Virgil wasn't distracted for long, but he waited until there was decent chatter amidst the others in the room until he murmured to his brother. "But why would he leave the infirmary anyway? I told him to stay there."

Gordon looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I know, but he's had a rough day. And I have to admit I didn't make it all sunshine for him. I think he was in one of those moods where he didn't want to be mothered."

Virgil hushed his voice as Kirano passed them to light the fire. "But why would he go and stay outside during a storm? Poor kid's probably terrified."

"Speak of the devil," murmured Gordon, suddenly looking up.

Virgil was immediately on his feet as Jeff and Scott entered the room, clutching a very wet, shivering Alan between them.

"Everything okay?" asked Virgil quietly.

Jeff nodded. "They are now," he said, obviously trying not to attract too much attention to them.

Virgil could understand why; Alan's eyes focused only on the floor; clearly he was embarrassed. Virgil only prayed Gordon wouldn't say anything foolish and make things worse.

"You boys take him for a moment, I'm going to talk to John on the radio and let him know what has happened," said Jeff, gently pushing Alan towards Scott and Virgil.

Both brothers exchanged glances for a moment, at first unsure of what to do. Then Scott took charge. "Come on," he murmured to Alan. "Let's get you into some dry clothes."

Grabbing a torch, Scott steered Alan out of the living room and upstairs. At first Virgil wanted to go with them, but then he decided it was best not to smother Alan. He had seen the look on his younger brother's face.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Here," said Scott, throwing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt at his youngest brother. Alan said nothing, only disappearing into the bathroom. Scott sighed as thunder rumbled from outside. The lights flickered and died. _Great.__Just great_.

Scott turned on his torch to provide them with some light. "Alan, you okay in there?" he called quietly after a few minutes.

After receiving no answer, he peered around the bathroom door inquisitively. "Alan, what are you-"

He was shocked to find Alan sitting on the cold tiles, his back up against the sink cabinet.

_Well at least he changed into the dry clothes_, thought Scott, thankfully.

He shone the torch down at Alan. "What's wrong?"

Alan answered with a barely visible shrug. Scott crouched down next to his brother. "You feeling okay?" he asked, trying to examine the situation from a new angle.

Alan nodded silently.

Scott became unnerved by his brother's silence. "Alan, say something," he pleaded softly.

Alan mumbled something, barely audible.

"What was that?" asked Scott, gently.

Alan lifted his head slightly. "I said, I don't want to go downstairs."

Scott frowned. "Why is that?"

Alan looked down again. "I just don't, that's all."

Scott sighed inwardly. "Alan, I'm not stupid. I know something is bothering you. But if we're going to get to the bottom of this, I need you to talk to me."

"Who said you needed to figure me out?" asked Alan. "It'll just be another problem for you to have to deal with."

Laying the torch on the floor, Scott sat down next to his brother. "Alan, you're not a problem," he said softly.

Alan scoffed. "Yeah, sure. You only say that to make me talk so you can do your big brother act."

_I'm getting closer_, thought Scott. "What big brother act?" he asked, innocently.

Alan didn't say anything for a while. Suddenly a loud boom of thunder interrupted the silence and Scott instinctively went to put an arm around his youngest brother when he squirmed uncomfortably.

"_That_ thing!" exclaimed Alan, getting up off the floor. "The whole, 'I've got to protect Alan' thing! What, you think I can't fend for myself?"

"Alan, I didn't mean…" Scott was lost for words. "I can't help it sometimes," he apologised.

Alan leaned back on the door. "I'm not a kid, Scott. I wish for once all of you could understand that."

Scott stood up. "Alan, we don't-"

Alan cut Scott off. "But you do! You treat me like I'm made of glass, and when you don't, you treat me like I'm nothing! You give me all this shit when all I want to do is belong!"

Scott's face fell at his brother's words. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. There was a long pause. "Why did you leave the sick bay, Alan?" he asked, gently.

Alan took in a raggedy breath. "Because I hated the fact that, because I was hurt, you all took advantage of it and treated me like I was five years old," he said quietly. "I felt like I was being suffocated. I had to get out."

"Alan." Scott slowly approached his younger brother, putting a hand on his shoulder, "We make such a fuss because we care about you. We don't want to see you hurt. We love you."

"No, you don't!" choked Alan, sobbing and pulling away from Scott. "I'm nothing but a nuisance, and Dad thinks so too!"

"When did he say that?" asked Scott, keeping his voice as soft as possible.

"He doesn't need to!" cried Alan. "You saw the way he didn't even look at me when we were walking back to the house. I'm just a pain in the arse for him. He'd be better off without me! He wouldn't be so stressed and have to deal with-"

"Stop it, Alan. Stop it!" exclaimed Scott, who couldn't bear to listen to anymore. "Dad loves you. How can you say he'd be better without you?"

"Because it's true!" Alan cried.

Scott had had enough. Before Alan could run away, he grabbed his youngest brother into a bear hug. Alan broke down, tugging at his shirt and sobbing into his shoulder. Scott rested his head atop Alan's. "We love you," he said. "We all do, Alan. Why would we try so hard to look after you if we didn't love you?"

Another boom of thunder above them made Alan squirm. Scott held him tighter, yet Alan pulled away, wiping his face. "This is so stupid!" he said, "I'm fifteen and I can't even handle a frigging storm!"

"Alan, you know we don't make jokes about that. You _can_ handle a storm, you just need a little help, that's all," Scott reassured.

"Yeah, heres me talking about how I'm not a kid, yet I always need you to be there to stop me having nightmares," scoffed Alan.

"We all have fears, Alan," Scott comforted.

"You don't," was Alan's reply.

Scott gave a small laugh. "Are you kidding me? Even I'm afraid of something."

"What are you afraid of?" Alan challenged.

Scott cringed. He hated the idea of Alan knowing his weakness, but it would be a greater mistake to not reveal the fact to his brother. In the end he murmured the answer in Alan's ear.

Alan laughed. "Oh my God! Mice? You're afraid of _mice_?"

"Shhhh!" hissed Scott. "Not so loud! But do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Having a weakness doesn't make you less of a man. It's really mature of you to admit it and accept help from others."

Alan sobered. "Yeah," he said quietly, shivering slightly.

"Come on," said Scott, noticing. "Let's get downstairs and get you warmed up."

Alan sighed. "Okay, but can you do me a favour?"

"What is that?" asked Scott

"Can you tell Virgil that you've given me a once over? I don't want him going all Doctor Do-Good on me," said Alan.

Scott laughed. "Sorry, sprout, no can do. Maybe it'll give you a chance to tell Virgil how you feel."

"Yeah, maybe," mumbled Alan, sounding sceptical.

Scott put an arm around his brother and led him out into the hall. "Oh, and Alan?"

"Yeah?"

"You tell anybody about my secret and _I_ will become your greatest fear."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

No experience of humiliation could ever match Alan returning to the living room. He was thankful nobody said anything, but he didn't find the silence comforting either. Now that the lights had gone out, they were relying on the backup generator to provide adequate lighting. Everybody was snuggled together on mattresses on the floor, with the exception of Penelope, Onaha, Parker and Brains, who occupied the four couches. Fermat sat with his father, the two geniuses wrapped up in a blanket reading a science magazine. Everybody else busied themselves with their respective reading material.

With nowhere to sit, Alan felt awkwardly shunned. He was surprised when Gordon tugged his wrist gently, pulling him to sit down on the double mattress next to the fire with him. Alan returned his brother's small smile as he accepted the other half of his blanket.

Scott plonked himself down next to Virgil, who sat wrapped in a sleeping bag opposite Gordon. The older man smiled supportively at Alan before turning to the English butler sitting next to him. "So, Parker, Penny tells me you've managed to thrash her at lawn bowls," he grinned.

"Scott, please! The humiliation is enough without you reminding me!" said Penelope, trying to hide her blushing face behind her magazine.

"That is indeed correct, Mr Tracy," said Parker proudly. "Though, between you and me, Her Ladyship seems to have great difficulty accepting her defeat."

"Parker!"

"Yes, milady?"

Penelope looked over her magazine. "I'll have you know that your taste of victory will be short lived," she said, with a cheeky smile.

"How do you figure that, Penelope?" asked Virgil.

"If you want my advice, Virgil, a great master never reveals the secret of their art," Penelope replied.

Alan saw Gordon suddenly light up and he immediately knew his brother had too noticed the apprehension in Penny's eyes.

"So, Penelope," Gordon said, clearing his throat casually. "What are you reading?"

Immediately, Penelope stumbled. "Oh, er, girly material, Gordon. Nothing that will interest you, I'm sure."

Gordon rose from the mattress and stood behind Penny's couch. "Try me. I'm quite an open-minded reader. But what's this?" Gordon tugged at Penny's magazine out of its _English Rose_ cover to reveal a publication entitled, _Lawn Bowls: From Beginners To Masters!_

Immediately all earlier tension was forgotten as everyone burst into laughter, Alan included. It was impossible for even Penelope not to crack a smile, however embarrassed.

From that, everyone fell into separate conversations as Onaha passed around insulated mugs filled with hot chocolate. Gordon returned to his place beside Alan, pulling the blanket over himself and resting back on the mountain of pillows behind them.

Alan sensed Gordon's desire to speak before his brother even turned to him.

"Hey, Al?" Gordon murmured. "I'm sorry if I…you know. I guess I wasn't really…I didn't know that you felt…what I'm trying to say is…"

Alan was smiling at his brother's stammering, which he ceased by elbowing Gordon's arm. "Hey, it's fine. I'm sorry too," he said.

Gordon's relief was evident through the smile on his face. He tugged at the blanket. "Scoot!" he told Alan. "You're hogging the mattress!"

Alan gave a laugh and returned Gordon's playful shove. He was momentarily distracted by the paper plane that landed on his lap. Alan unfolded it, immediately recognising Virgil's handwriting.

_Didn't want to make a scene, but Dr Do-Good must do his rounds. Are you all right?_

Smiling fondly, Alan grabbed a pen and replied.

_Headache's passing. __Feeling better.__ Thanks Doc. _

Unable to match his Virgil's knowledge of paper aerodynamics, Alan scrunched the note into a ball, lobbing it at his elder brother.

He watched Virgil read it and waited for his response. Virgil looked up at him, giving him a small smile and nodding as if to say, "_good man"_

Despite wanting to join in on a conversation, Alan felt his eyelids drooping. Resting back on the pillows Gordon had managed to hoard, he succumbed to his exhaustion.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The feelings of confidence that had visited Alan as he had drifted asleep disappeared very quickly, when he awoke to someone shaking him by the shoulder. He looked up to see Gordon, who was lying next to him. Although it was very dark, Alan could see that his brother's hair was ruffled from sleep.

Thankfully, Gordon seemed to be the only one awake.

"Sorry," whispered Alan, embarrassed.

Gordon yawned. "S'ok," he replied. "You were getting really restless, so I thought I'd better wake you before you started making any noise."

"Thanks," murmured Alan, rolling onto his back and snuggling back down.

Gordon lay on his side facing him. "You ok?" he asked, his voice muffled by his pillows.

Alan turned his head toward Gordon and nodded, closing his eyes. Before he knew it, they were open again. He felt hot. Everything was closing in on him. Drums echoed around him. The room was shrinking. He couldn't get out. He couldn't breathe! It was too much! The drums boomed and he let out a cry.

"Alan!" someone hissed.

Alan suddenly realised that his eyes were in fact not open, and that someone was shaking him. It was still rather windy and raining, but much less violently. Light was slowly drifting into the house.

_It must be around dawn_, he thought.

He looked up to see his father kneeling over him. Alan subdued a groan of frustration and embarrassment. Looking around, he saw that Gordon was still asleep, as was everyone else.

Confused, Alan frowned.

"I was awake and saw you thrashing," Jeff told him. "Nightmare?"

Alan nodded, realising that he was sweaty and shaking. He tried to get comfortable again as his father held a hand to his forehead, then his cheek.

"You're warm," was the conclusion.

"Probably from last night," Alan suggested. He cursed himself for reviving those memories.

Jeff nodded his agreement and a silence ensued. Alan was just about to close his eyes again when his father spoke.

"Why did you run away, Alan?"

Alan swallowed, nervously. He'd be dreading this conversation.

"I just wanted to go for a walk," he replied quietly.

"Alan," his father's voice was pleading.

"I was…just…I'm sorry," Alan stammered, close to tears at having to talk about the incident again. He felt cold and groggy.

"It's all right, Alan. I understand," said Jeff, quietly. "Scott told me. I just wanted to know why I didn't hear it from you."

Alan was partly relieved. "It's just hard," he murmured. "You're always busy or it's just not the right time to talk about things like this."

"Alan, if something is bothering you, or any of your brothers for that matter, I will never be too busy to listen. It doesn't matter how stupid it may seem. If it's giving you grief, then it can't be anything stupid or not worth talking about," Jeff told him, gently.

Shakily, Alan nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You don't have to be. Yesterday was certainly eventful," his father smiled.

Alan returned it. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He rolled onto his side and tried to pull what blanket he had left over his shoulders in an effort to banish his shivering. His father dug into the first aid box, pulling out some Tylenol and a bottle of water. After helping Alan swallow the pills, he tucked him in. He held a hand over Alan's neck, stroking with his fingers, which Alan always found strangely comforting. "I love you," his father whispered.

"I love you too," Alan replied, his heart filling with a newfound warmth.

"Get some rest."

Alan obeyed Jeff's soft instruction all too willingly.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott Tracy was a light sleeper by nature. Years of looking after his brothers had tuned him to hear every sound they'd make, and recognise whom he had heard make that sound. Naturally, when Alan let out a small cry, his eyes snapped open. But he found that he wasn't the only one awake.

He lifted his head slightly to see his father kneeling over his little brother. Carefully, he lay back down again, feigning sleep. He smiled as Jeff and Alan talked.

Yes, now he could relax. The storm was definitely over.

**THE END**


End file.
